


Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 5

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 5

Waxa uu ahaa sidaas macangag ... maya ayuu on neerfaha oo uu iyada u eg . Waxa uu qaban isaga , horuu ilaa iyo inta uu ku qarxay galay oo oohin . Jaime bilaabay inuu aad u barooran , laakiin hab kale oo badan gacanta ku hayso. I iyada Masaarida agagaarka garbihiisa , gelin oo wejigiisuu waa xaajiin daboola uu gacmaha u ballaaran on laabtiisa iyo inuu dib ayuu u ooyay . Jaime maleeyay in laga yaabo in labada boqortooyooyinka ugu awoodda badan oo ka mid ah toddoba qof oo noolnool , iyo weli firdheen galay kasta oo kale oo aan tacsida . Tartiib tartiib hoos reer oohin ay , laakiin Jaime ma joogsan ee uu laabtaada . Brienne sii dayn jiray sobs goosgoos ah oo burburiyey wadnaha adag ee Kingslayer ah . Isagu gacantiisuu wanaagsan ha u kala yaqaan gacmahooda ku Brienne qabsoomayn oo wejigiisiina wuxuu . Xun ayaa i qoyan iyo casaan ah , kaliya freckles iyada aad aragtay . Isaga oo indhaha crystalline ah ayaa ku lug leh dhiig , laakiin si siman u qurux badan . Inuu gacanta midig wuxuu isticmaalaa si loo iyada riixdo isaga iyo gacantiisa bidix ku aaddan inaan ka dhaansado wejigeeda bushimihiisa u , iyo siiyo waxa uu noqon doono inuu dhunkasho labaad . Brienne ayaa isaga iska riixay iyo dhaygag uga warhaya , laakiin marka Jaime inuu shil kuweed ah ayaa bushimahayga u timid , markiiba waxay soo jiidayaa . Wuxuu dareemayaa inuu xiisad ka dhex socdo jidhka , dhammaan murqaha dhagan iyo jirka adag , sida haddii diyaar u yihiin inay maamulaan . Jaime orday oo carrabkiisiina oo bushintiisa sarena ha , la qabto ugu hooseysa bushimahooda ayay , ciyaaro inch kasta oo iyagii ka mid ah ilaa intuu afkiisa furay . Jaime u yimaadeen inay biyo furo sida dam ah , isaga oo buuxinaya , isaga oo dhadhan . Waxay ahayd mid si tartiib tartiib ah uleedihiin . Marka hore wuxuu bilaabay ciyaaro carrabkiisa , si tartiib ah u bilaabi inaad is-dejiso gacmahaaga , iyana mar dambe ahaayeen codkarnimo adag interposed iyaga u dhexeeya , laakiin Scouts of dib u xooggan oo guri , jir adag . Waxa uu isku dayay in uu aad kor ugu , ma wax ku tidhi, ma sameeyo kahor inta uusan bilaabin , laakiin maxaa yeelay, wuxuu ahaa kula Cersei wax kasta oo had iyo jeer ku dhamaatay dhowr daqiiqo . Waxay si dhib leh ku hayn karin ku gaarno in aan ahaa , u gaar ah oo uu mataan iyo isaga ahaayeen isla ahaa Hawadooda isku mid ah , ka dibna wuxuu fahmay in ay ahayd siigaysiga saafi . Tani waxa ay ahayd kala duwan .  
Moosaa waxay tahay markii ugu horeysay ee aad dhunkado qof dumar ah .

Brienne am , waxaana qabaa saddex carruur ah oo sheegan ma mudan tahay inta .

Tan iyo markii aan leeyahay laba kaliya . Ma aha in aanan soo dhunkaday , laakiin anigu kama aan dhunkaday sida in . Jaime , ma aan ogayn sida ay u sharxaan in uu siiyey dhunkasho ah buu qabay, la siiyo , sidaa darteed wuxuu go'aansaday in uu kor iyo xidhay waxa ku soo lifaaq si aad gabadh .

Markii uu bilaabay inuu taabto , iyada oo naaska ka badan iyada shirt , Brienne booday oo u jeestay waqti uun . Jaime iyada gacanta ka fog jiido , isku dayaya in ay ilaaliso dhunkashada in xidhxidhan , laakiin iyada ayaa iska jiido . Waxay u eegay galay inuu indhihiisa iyo wuxuu gacanta ku qabteen , iyada oo keentey in ay laabta kaga . - Ha joojin , waxaan u qabto cabsi . Laakiin cabsi weligii iga joojiyey , mana hadda doonaan . Jaime ahaa faraxsan xitaa more erayadiisii uu kula badan leh xiriir . Waxa uu u maleeyay waxay ahayd iyada xun galmada kuwaas oo Markaasuu gacanta u dhiibay , oo ma joojin karto caytamo , sababtoo ah wuxuu gacanta ku wanaagsan sidoo kale waxa uu la kulmi kari . Soon ayuu ku raaxaysan karin laabtiisa ka yar funaanadiisa , kaas oo ahaa mid aad u fudud in la raaco , iyo in labaad a siibay funaanadiisa iyo kuweed ah oo leh hal gacan ( maydhan biyaha oo uu shaqo ku sameeyeen marka ay haboon )

Jirku wuxuu lahaa qoslay badan oo hadda muujiyeen isaga hor , iyada oo aan caqabadaha . A xoog leh , adag , jirka weyn . Waxay u jecel yahay . Brienne u ekaa peering hadal in search of xanaaqii . By hadda waxaan ogaa kaliya eegaya waxa ay ahayd ayaan u fikirayso .


End file.
